worldofylemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of Ylemia
''Tales of Ylemia ''(テイルズ オブ イレミア, Teiruzu obu Iremia) is one of the many fan-made titles of the Tales series. Its characteristic genre name is "RPG of to realize the importance of one's existence" (自分の存在の重みを気づくRPG, Jibun no Sonzai no Omomi o Kidzuku RPG). The story has three parts, divided into Arcs, allowing players to change the point of view from the main characters to the antagonists. A parallel Tales of the Nocturnes has been announced, replacing the previous Tales of Ylemia: Dimensional Link. A side story in a roleplay, Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay, features an original plot that occurs simultaneously with the Arc of Discovery. Story Setting Ylemia takes place in the world of [[World of Ylemia|'Kosmos Aisthetos']], a fictional world centralized in the World Tree. In their world, Luck is the very basis of life itself, as all the people are given a certain amount of Luck in their lives, declaring what may happen at everyday life or when one will die. Certain individuals called the Heiros have an abnormally high amount of Luck, and they are tasked to fix the irregularities of the world. The inhabitants of Aisthetos are a wide array of races divided into seven continents. Recently, the people have discovered mysterious rocks called Lapis Fors and artifacts made of those. The Lapis were first found only to be precious stones, until a previous Heiros has unintentionally used one to amplify his power. Since only Heiros had free access to the stones' powers, the people found a way to use it's hidden power through the use of Laplace. Plot The story starts with the blooming of the World Tree, shining in all its glory, signifying the beginning of another great tragedy. Two years prior, black holes appear around the world, and have been increasing in both number and size ever since. This has alerted the identified Heiros around the world to act. Characters Arc of Development * Kenneth Flourith - Like most main heroes of the Tales of series, Ken is an idealistic youth with a heart set for adventure. Although he was previously cold towards others, he became more empathetic after a series of events when he was still a Knight of Grafet-Vinia. Although socially awkward towards those not of the same Root as him, Ken is willing to help others when he sees that they need it. * Meiren Xin - A strong-willed woman who believes that women are not as weak as society sees. A kind older sister of Lin, Mei is usually concerned about the party's conditions. As a way to prove her strength, she has trained herself in combat using no weapons to help Lin in her mission. * Deus Vyasa - Known as a loud young man, Deus takes pride in his strength. He is usually carefree, but he takes things seriously when in battle. When they were still knights, Ken and Deus met in the Gagnradr Coliseum in Mithalwa, and somehow their battle made them best friends. After being missing for two years, Ken reunites with Deus while on the way to the shrine in Undini. * Linyu Xin - A shy and timid girl who serves as the Shrine Maiden of Undini who believes that she's only useful because of her ability. The younger sister of Mei, Lin admires her sister's strong will, but is also envious because of it. * Reonius ens Anima - The strict advisor of the Queen of Sylphian. * Aerinas Regillus ens Spirita Sancta - The whimsical Queen of Sylphian. * Galton Theo - * Umbra Hyle - * Cael Seneca - Arc of Discovery/ Arc of Acceptance * Deus Vyasa * Mariene * Diana * Apollo * Samsara * Galton Theo Arc of Redemption * Volva da Capo * Alessandro * Phoenix * Hades * Riz Windavier